


History Repeats

by PGT



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, blake and raven are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Taiyang sees himself in Yang, and knowing himself, that's not always a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous unedited fic. I thought, "yo Tai probably sees himself in sad!Yang, that's edgy" so i wrote it. it's short, but I hope you enjoy! Obviously we don't know much of Tai yet so my interpretation is of the people i know who've lost spouses mixed with my own dad.  
> Food for thought: If Yang's semblance is fueled by anger, what if Tai's was similar but fueled by fear or grief?

He urged Yang to sit in the living room while he made some tea, she wont speak but she agrees to sit on the soft beige couch. When he comes in with the tea and sits in a chair opposite the couch, she sips at it, and he does too, a comfortable silence filling the room.  
He knows about what happened to their team, to her partner.  
"Did you love her?"  
Yang looks up in surprise, eyes flickering with confusion "Wh-who?"  
He drinks a little more.   
"Your partner, I wondered if that was anything to do with... how you're coping."  
She gets angry, but not because of his assumption.  
She's angry that he could be right.  
"Of course not, she was just my friend. My partner. I cared about her and she just.... left."  
"Yang, I'm worried about you, Qrow pointed it out to me, and I hate to agree with him, but you’re acting like I did when your mother left. I just want to help you.”

She holds her mug stiffly, a knot forming in her throat, her eyes are welling and she refuses to blink. Tai can see them edging closer to blue than usual. Her expression tightens, and Tai sets his mug on the coffee table, standing to move next to her on the couch. He tugs her tea away gently, setting it on the table and pulling her into his chest. she’s rigid, but she allows his arms to create a fortress around her.

They sit this way for a moment before she finally melts into his embrace. Her tears began to fall as soon as he offered a hug, and now she’s embarrassed at the streaks on his arm, and the knowledge that some of the moisture on his arm must have come from her nose. She mumbles out an apology, but makes no move to clean the marks.

He speaks, his voice low and paternal, “It’s alright.”

She doesn’t push away, and he doesn’t tire from holding her-- or refrains from showing it. When they do separate, it’s by Yang’s bidding, excusing herself for a tissue.

When she returned she apologizes for wasting the tea, but Tai only laughs softly, kindly. “It’s fine, sweetie, I can always make more.”


End file.
